


To Whom It May Concern

by jisootops



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Jennie Needs a Hug, Jisoo Needs a Hug, YG deserves death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisootops/pseuds/jisootops
Summary: A one shot collection starring Jennie and Jisoo ft. Chaelisa (and Red Velvet occasionally)





	To Whom It May Concern

Jisoo values the little sleep she gets. With the hectic schedule of a trainee, it’s a miracle that she has time to sleep at all. She slept profoundly, dead to the outside world the second her head hit the pillow. And it’s in this washed-out state that Jennie Kim, her roommate and the love of her life, finds her. They’ve been roommates for years now and this isn’t an uncommon sight. Nevertheless, her heart still clenches at the sight of her girlfriend that’s so exhausted that she couldn’t even get under the comforter before she fell asleep.

Somehow, it’s been days since they had a conversation longer than 5 minutes. Whenever Jennie had free time, she was off with a session at the studio and when she was free, Jisoo was in her acting classes. She longs for her tender touch. She misses Jisoo’s affectionate cuddles as they recall the day’s events. And as much as she would love to let Jisoo have an unperturbed sleep, her desire to be in her girlfriend’s arms won over her resolve. Slowly, she lifted Jisoo’s delicate arms and inserted herself, pulling up the comforter and holding onto Jisoo as if she was her lifeline, and in many ways, she is. She basked in Jisoo’s warmth and snuggled closer. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest soothed Jennie and in minutes, she dozed off.

As Jisoo rose from her heavy slumber, the first thing she noticed was the warm presence snuggling her. The sun’s rays aren’t hitting her eyelids yet so she relaxed and just continued to soak in the warmth of Jennie. She considered going back to sleep, but it was only a matter of time before she had to wake up. And so reluctantly, she opened her eyes to the sight of a Jennie Kim clinging to her like a warmth deprived koala. She smiled at the sight and gently removed Jennie’s arm around her waist. She reached for her phone near the bedside table and saw that it was 4 in the morning, two more hours before the other trainees had to be awake. She stroked Jennie’s hair and with a fleeting thought, realized that she would enjoy breakfast in bed. Debating the pros and cons of the said thought, she decided to take the risk. She just had a spectacular idea for a date and she will not let the opportunity pass.

She grabbed a pillow and left it in her place for Jennie to continue cuddling. Tired but determined, she sat up groggily and dragged her feet to the washroom to freshen up. While brushing, she decided on what to prepare for breakfast. They both have the same taste in food and it wouldn’t be difficult to choose but something makes her feel that there’s no need to be fancy, even if she does crave the food at the restaurant in front of their dorm. She makes her way to their dorm’s kitchen and briefly took a glimpse at the living room, where Lisa tends to sleep at times - as much as she loves their maknae, she needs her alone time with Jennie. She keeps her grounded when she’s lost her way, when the YG trainers go too far with their so-called encouragement wrapped in toxic insults. She’s always been there for her and this small gesture is her way of saying thanks. Even to this day, Jisoo still believes she doesn’t deserve her but nobody could resist Jennie’s intoxicating presence, not even her.

In the dorm’s dimly lit kitchen, she grabbed two bowls from the cabinet. She continued reminiscing in her pleasant memories with her girlfriend while her body moved in autopilot. She grabbed the bowls, the box of cereal and the milk carton and silently made her way back to her room. She placed the items near the bedside table and shook Jennie awake who stirred but refused to wake up. Jennie absolutely hated being woken up early and she knows she’ll be in a foul mood when she wakes up. But Jisoo didn’t care and she continued shaking her. Minutes later, Jennie finally woke up. She rubbed her knuckles over her eyes.

“What time is it?” She asked groggily. Jisoo never woke her up unless it was serious but she still felt annoyance at being deprived of her precious sleep.

“It’s 4am Jen. I brought breakfast and I don’t want to eat alone.” She could hear the teasing tone in Jisoo’s voice.

“But why?” She said snarkily. She didn’t receive an answer. Instead she felt Jisoo’s hand interlocking with hers. Finally, she opened her eyes to Jisoo’s pouting form.

“I just wanted to have a reason to be with you, is all..”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so I haven’t actually written anything in years but the jensoo section is so dry...anyways PLEASE leave prompts and criticism !!!


End file.
